Beyond the Pill
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: Duo gives Heero a pill to help him snag the person he likes, but Heero is not quite sure whether to use it or not.


Title: Beyond the Pill

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: Fluff, OOC, sap

Disclaimer: On Valentines' Day, Heero and Duo dropped me a note to tell me that they're giving me ownership of the whole GW gang because they love me so much. And then I woke up and nearly cried when I found out that was just a dream. So no, I don't own the GW gang in any way. I do own this fic though.

Thanx to Lily Kalanoa for beta-ing!

* * *

Heero glared at the pink card in his locker, almost looking as though he wanted it to spontaneously combust. When it didn't, he snatched it and flung it into the furthest bin he could manage. He hated Valentine cards. He hated pink Valentine cards. Gathering his books, he got ready to go back his dorm room.

But that proved to be a difficult task as he was repeatedly ambushed by various girls casting hopeful looks at him and trying to stuff his arms full of chocolate. It was almost annoying enough for him to want to shoot something. Or someone. By the time he was halfway to his room, Heero was already mapping the school compound in his mind and planning out escape routes. Luckily, after he had rejected the fifth girl, most of the remaining girls were leaving him alone.

He was infinitely happy when he finally got back to his room. Vaguely, he wondered if he could send Professor J a message to ask him to never put him in school again during the Valentines' season. Just what was wrong with the girls? Don't they ever get the message that he didn't want a girlfriend? And from the way they looked at him as though he were some choice meat, he knew that even his glare of doom was useless. After all, Relena had proved that girls, especially love struck ones, were immune to that.

Just then, the door to his room opened again and Duo sauntered in with a plastic bag and his book bag.

"The girls at this school are just amazing, aren't they? I think they've got a radar to tell them my exact location," he quipped, setting the plastic bag down onto his bed. Reaching inside, he picked out a bar of chocolate and started to munch on it. "Where's yours, Heero? Didn't the girls give you any chocolate?"

"I rejected all of them."

That got Duo to stop his munching. "Why? It's free food. And besides, surely one or two of them interested you?"

Heero shook his head firmly.

"Really? None at all?"

"None," Heero said in a tone that denied any more questions.

Duo raised an eyebrow. He had seen some of the girls who were hitting on his stoic friend, and a good number of them looked as good as they could come. Like that cheerleader who seemed like she was completely head over heels for Heero. And Veronica and her gang, all of whom were among the hottest girls in their school. He knew for a fact that most of the guys in school would do just about anything for those same girls to throw even a glance at them. Apparently, Heero wasn't like most guys.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

Heero gave him an exasperated sigh. "Yes!"

The American pilot chuckled as he finished his chocolate bar and reached for another one. Peeling off the golden wrapper, he said, "You didn't need to get so mad." Then an idea struck him, and he grinned cheekily. "Aww, you're just too shy, aren't you? I remember seeing you blush when Ashley rubbed against you…" he trailed off with a playful smirk.

The blush that had crept onto his face earlier returned full force; this time, the fact that Duo had witnessed the embarrassing scene made it even worse. But at least he didn't notice just what had captivated him so: the long chestnut braid trailing down Ashley's (was that her name?) back.

But he didn't like it all that much. The shade of chestnut was too deep, and it didn't have streaks of gold and red running through its length. Also, it didn't seem quite as soft as he would like. Cautiously, Heero stole a glance at Duo's braid. Yup, definitely better.

"You know, Heero. One way to tell if a girl really likes you is to kiss her. Just one kiss will tell you if she really likes you," Duo said absently.

Heero thought that he was going to blush to death. Still, he wondered how would Duo's lips taste like.

Just when had he started to feel something other than friendship for the perky Deathscythe pilot? Hell, when did he even consider _camaraderie_ and Duo in the same sentence? It was so surreal; Professor J had warned him not to form any emotional attachments and had done his best to convince Heero that such things were useless. It was unthinkable, but the unthinkable had happened.

He wanted Duo.

He wanted Duo in his arms, in his bed, in his life.

He wanted Duo so much, so desperately; it was amazing that Quatre, the little space heart critter, had not picked up on his feelings yet.

Then again, Heero sighed inwardly, that might be the reason why the blond pilot had smiled rather slyly at him recently. It was a good thing he had decided to not divulge the piece of information to Duo.

Duo, oblivious Duo. So oblivious to his feelings that he was currently prattling on why it was silly to not take the initiative to court the girls in school and maybe get some free chocolate on the way.

The only reason he would ever want chocolate was to stuff Duo's mouth with it so he would stop giving him romantic advice. Romantic advice he would never use simply because you couldn't use the same tactics for both sexes. At least, he didn't think one could serenade one's boyfriend with a love song or make his heart flutter with a bunch of red roses. Then he peered at Duo again. Maybe Duo liked things like that, and he was hinting Heero on what he wanted.

Heero shook his head inwardly to clear those thoughts. It was impossible; Duo didn't know he liked him.

But… there was always this minute possibility…

* * *

Heero turned in his chair at the sound of the door opening. Duo strutted in with a spray of red roses, a box of chocolate, and a CD in his arms and looking completely amused.

"Heero, would you just look at this?" he said, gesturing to the things in his arms. "I went to my locker earlier, and I found all these inside!" Carefully, he set them all down on his bed and opened the box of chocolate. Popping one into his mouth, he sighed contentedly, "Aww, this must be one of the best chocolates I've ever tasted!"

"It's Belgium chocolate. I've heard that Belgium chocolate is always good," Heero noted.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "How do you know it's Belgium chocolate?"

"I… I just recognized the brand name."

Luckily, Duo took that as an appropriate answer and continued to munch happily. Holding out the box, he asked, "Want some? It's really good."

Heero shook his head. "So you like the chocolate? What about the roses?"

"Fine, I guess. But I never thought I'd get roses. I mean, usually girls are the ones who get them. If it wasn't for the little note that read 'To Duo', I would have thought that the poor guy had put it in the wrong locker," he answered, picking another piece of chocolate. "But you know what's irritating about all this? The note doesn't say who the sender is. And I can't recognize the handwriting."

"That so?" Heero asked, feeling his grasp on his chair loosen.

"Yeah. And do you have any idea how many stalks of roses the person gave me? It almost completely stuffed up my locker!"

"99."

"What?"

"There're 99 stalks."

Duo cocked his head, pausing in his munching to look at Heero intently. "How did you know?"

Heero's grasp on his arm rests tightened again; so much so that the arm rests would have protested if they could. "Wild guess. I got it correct?"

The American boy nodded slowly, eyes never leaving his friend's tense frame. "Yeah, I counted it on the way back," he muttered. "You wanna guess what CD I got? You seem to be pretty good at guessing today."

Heero shook his head quickly.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a bath now. I'll leave the chocolate here; you can have some if you want," Duo said, and with that, sauntered into the bathroom with his towel and change of clothes.

Once he was inside and the sound of running shower started, Heero heaved a sigh of relief. That had been too close, and he only had his big mouth to blame. In order to remain anonymous, he had practiced a new handwriting so he could write a note to Duo and throw him off track. If only he had kept quiet while Duo chattered on about his presents! But it was just too tempting to know what Duo thought of his gifts.

At least he knew that Duo liked the chocolates. But that wasn't saying much. Duo liked every type of chocolate!

Well, Duo said that he like the roses too. But Heero wasn't sure if he knew the significance of 99 roses: I'll love you until the day I die. Actually, he wanted to give Duo 999 stalks because it meant everlasting love; too bad it wasn't going to fit into Duo's locker. If only Duo knew that was what he was trying to tell him.

And he had no idea if Duo liked the CD as of yet, but it was the best he could do; as much as Professor J had trained him, he was still pretty much not musically inclined. Buying a CD by a band he knew Duo liked was a much safer route than if he were to sing to Duo personally.

Inwardly, Heero marked the mission as only partially successful.

* * *

Duo walked along the corridor leading to the room he shared with Heero. Lately, his Japanese friend had been a little off. Every time he returned to their room with gifts he found in his locker, Heero would be peering at him intently and asking if he liked them. And on the few occasions where there were no gifts, he would be mysteriously missing for the day, probably out prowling around for suitable presents. Right, by now, he was quite sure that Heero was the anonymous sender. He just had no idea how to tell Heero that he knew.

Heero was just being silly. If he wanted some practice on how to give girls their presents, he could have just asked instead of trying it out on him.

But now, with the little thing Duo was going to give him, it was bound to solve Heero's problems.

Entering his room, he deposited the blue roses on his bed.

"Hey Heero. Look what I got today."

The Wing pilot turned in his chair. "Nice roses. You like them?"

Duo suppressed the urge to smirk and tell Heero he knew the truth. "Yeah. Blue is much better than pink," he answered. The pink flowers he had received just yesterday did not sit with Shinigami too well.

"Aa."

Before Heero could turn back to his work, Duo fished something out of his pockets. Walking up to him, he tossed it over.

"This is for you. Took me quite a while to get it."

Heero peered at the little plastic bottle curiously. Uncapping it, a little pill tumbled out. "What is this?" he asked, holding the pill out for Duo to see.

Duo shrugged with a sly grin. "Something to help you with your problems. Doctor Maxwell has noticed your lack of confidence to approach the person you like, so he has graciously prescribed a little medication to help you along. Please, refrain from wasting it. Like I said, it took quite a bit of time and effort to get it."

"I don't understand."

"Just know that this will help you get the person you like. Give it to her, and just wait for the effects to kick in."

"Her?"

"Well, him or her."

Heero stared at the thing sitting innocently in the middle his palm. It was supposed to help him get the person he liked… But how did it work? Wait for the effects to kick in and he'd get Duo to fall in love with him? Wait for the effects to kick in… Wait, that sounded like… Oh, Duo did not just give him an aphrodisiac. How was it even possible that Duo would give him something like that?

But maybe Duo wanted him to take the first step? Maybe he was doing this on purpose?

No -he shook his head- it was preposterous! It was ridiculous! Duo wouldn't beat about the bush like this!

But… he was willing to believe in that minute possibility again.

* * *

Once a pill dissolved into liquid -any liquid-, there would usually be no telltale signs of the tampering. But as he looked at the mug of coffee in his hands, Heero felt as though the pink pill was condemning him for drowning it. He could almost hear it: "You pill-dunking evil doer!"

Heero never knew his imagination could run that wild.

Still, it was impossible to not have many second thoughts. After all, if he had mistaken Duo's good -or was it?- intentions, there was a good chance that their friendship would fall out. There was hardly any turning back once they consummated their relationship physically.

At least, Heero did not believe in casual sex.

But it was such a tempting idea. Even if he could never have Duo's love, he could at least taste it for one night. One night didn't sound too bad compared to never. Already, he could hardly wait for the smoothness of the American pilot's bare skin against his own and the feel of the silk tresses running over his body and between his fingers.

He shivered.

"Are you alright, Heero?"

Duo's voice shook him out of his fantasizing, and he turned to face the object of his affections, hoping desperately that there was no guilty blush on his cheeks. But there was surely one there, after seeing Duo lounged comfortably -and sensually- on his bed half naked. Apparently, the American pilot was finding the weather too warm as he flipped through his textbooks.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Well, as alright as I can be holding a mug of coffee drugged with some aphrodisiac and about to offer it to the one person I want in my life, his mind supplied. Heero cringed inwardly. If only the words sounded as good as the idea…

Maybe he shouldn't do this. Maybe he shouldn't even have thought of doing it. It was so unlike him to use such underhand methods. If he just opened his mouth and told Duo what he truly felt, there was a possibility that Duo would accept him. Besdies, if Duo did reject him -hopefully not-, there was a higher chance that they could remain as friends rather than if he chose to go through with the devious plot.

Right, it was time to go to the sink and pour away the drugged coffee. Or maybe he should go to the toilet and flush away all evidence.

"Hey Heero, is that coffee you're holding? Can I have it?"

It was an understatement to say that Heero tensed up.

"No."

"Aww! But why? It's not like you can't make another mug! I'm being hardworking tonight! Give me some reward, will you?"

"No, you can't have it."

"C'mon!" Duo persisted, reaching out to take the mug from Heero's hands.

Something flashed by in Heero's mind.

"If you can't protect what the enemy wants, destroy it at all costs!" Professor J's mad cackle resounded in his mind, and for once, Heero actually liked the man's advice. Destroying that mug of coffee did sound like the correct thing to do right now, and if it had to be done at all costs, so be it.

Without a second's hesitation, Heero downed the coffee.

Duo gaped. "Hey! You're so mean!"

Putting down the mug, the Japanese pilot licked his lips. The coffee was a little bitter; apparently, he had forgotten the sugar in his anticipation of the aphrodisiac. And then he gasped. Just what had he done? He had drunk that drugged coffee in Duo's place in order to protect their friendship, but it looked like there wasn't going to be a difference now. In fact, Duo was probably going to think of him as a sex maniac if the pill's effects were to kick in now.

And then he felt it. His mouth went dry like parched desert land even though he had just drank a whole mug of coffee. And… was it just him, or did Duo's kisses seem like the only thing that would quench his thirst?

"Heero, are you feeling okay? You don't look too good," Duo said, reaching out to support his friend lest he collapse suddenly. But that was not the right move, for it put him in close range with Heero.

With a gentle grasp, Heero led Duo into his arms.

"Heero?" Duo asked again, feeling Heero's forehead. "You don't have a fever… Maybe you just need to rest. Is there anything you need before I put you to bed?"

That was probably the wrong thing to say, and Heero felt his mind slaughtering the words out of context. His body stiffened and he tightened his grasp on Duo. Lifting his head to meet Duo's eyes, he answered, "You. I need you."

Duo blinked. "Apparently, you need a doctor and a thermometer."

"No, I'm not ill," the Wing pilot insisted in frustration. Then he backtracked a little and finally noticed what he had just confessed. "Did I say that aloud? That I need Duo?" And he bit his tongue, knowing that he had just spoken his thoughts out loud again.

The American pilot nodded in disbelief. "You… need me? Why?"

"Because I love you!" Something was definitely very wrong now. Why couldn't he hold his tongue? Why were his thoughts tumbling out of his mouth?

It took a while, but Duo eventually asked suspiciously, "Heero, did you put the pill I gave you into the coffee you just drank?"

"Yes," he answered, and berated himself mentally. What had possessed him to say that? Now, Duo was surely going to be disgusted with him. Surely, he could guess that the coffee had been meant for him in the first place.

"Do you know what that pill was?"

"Aphrodisiac."

Heero braced himself for what was sure to come. Duo was going to hate him now.

He was surprised when the Deathscythe pilot started to laugh instead. In fact, he laughed so hard he could hardly stand up straight on his own. That was the first clue that he had done something wrong.

"Heero, why would I give you a lust pill?" Duo asked between laughs.

And that was the second clue he had done something horrendously wrong.

"If it's not a lust pill, then what is it? It's making me… making me want you right now!" Heero answered, embarrassed that he had let his feelings slip.

Swallowing another chuckle, Duo leaned in closer to Heero's ear. "That… was a truth serum. It's designed to make the user not only tell the truth, but also make him be… truthful to his own feelings," he replied slowly, realization dawning on him.

Heero felt like he wanted to dig a hole and hide. Or just get into Wing and blast off into the next galaxy.

"You really do lov… like me, don't you?" Duo asked tentatively.

"Yes." It was useless to lie now. "Do you… like me too?"

"Well, maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe. I've never thought about it."

Heero nodded. He understood Duo's surprise. After all, he had never let slip any clues that he wanted Duo more than just a friend. It was probably difficult to suddenly think of him as a potential lover. And this wasn't a fairy tale; Duo wasn't the princess bounding into his arms and declaring his undying love. Yes, he understood. But that didn't make it any easier to accept.

_"You know, Heero. One way to tell if a girl really likes you is to kiss her. Just one kiss will tell you if she really likes you."_

"…Can I kiss you?"

Despite the blush on his face, Duo nodded and felt his chin lifted by a firm finger. Slowly, he felt Heero's lips seducing his own in an erotic dance, raining pleasure on his suddenly dry throat. The seduction was as satisfying as a thunderstorm conquering a dry, hot day. He moaned, and felt Heero's tongue taking possession. The kiss ended all too soon in his opinion. It wasn't enough, and he wanted more.

Heero pulled back, feeling that it was enough to make Duo think about his own words, but Duo's lips followed and invited him for another long, satisfying kiss. As they continued kissing, Heero knew he had gotten his answer. And a single phrase rang in his mind over and over again.

'Mission accomplished!'

-owari-


End file.
